Sucesos que marcan la vida de un adolescente
by Boom17
Summary: Esta historia narra la vida de dos jóvenes adolescentes Bella y Alice cuya vida es marcada por un trágico accidente el cual provocara que una serie de sucesos cambien sus vidas para siempre. Nunca has luchado por conseguir tu felicidad?
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO**

ALICE POV

Yo y Bella hemos estado siempre muy unidas. Seria un 2 de septiembre cuando nos conocimos por primera vez pero basto para saber que nos entenderíamos y nos querríamos a partir de ese momento.

Nuestros padres se habían divorciado y vuelto a casar; y nosotras éramos hijas del primer matrimonio, después de la boda nuestros padres se fueron a la típica luna de miel. Unos días más tarde se presento la policía en casa de la vecina que nos había acogido en su casa mientras nuestros padres estuvieran de viaje, en ese momento no me interese por la conversación que tuvieron, pero unos días mas tarde cuando fuimos ingresadas en un orfanato, me hice a la idea de que no volvería a ver a mis difuntos padres...

Ahora que han ido pasando los años he encontrado mucha gente interesante, siempre he sido una chica algo problemática; al ser la pequeña de la familia, sentía que el centro de atención era Bella y no yo ya que ella siempre a tenido más facilidad en adaptarse a nuevas situaciones, pero me he dado cuenta de que las cosas cambian; últimamente esta algo distante y fría, creo que es por el ambiente de este horripilante lugar…ojalá con algo de suerte algo cambie y todo sea mucho más emocionante. Ahora que no soy una niña me he dado cuenta de la fuerte atracción que tienen los hombres hacía mí, al mirarme al espejo ya no veo a la niña cursi que solía ser, más bien ahora soy todo lo contrario me gusta llevar la ropa ajustada para destacar cada parte de mi cuerpo, mis padres solían decirme que yo triunfaría en la vida gracias a mi don de persuasión, lo que más me gusta de mi son mis ojos claros como la miel, tengo que reconocer que mi hermana siempre me ha dado algo de envidia porque tiene un tono de piel muy exótico, en cambio a mi me cuesta conseguir ese tono moreno que hiciera juego con mi cabello castaño claro.

Los días pasaban con total normalidad, hasta que el día menos esperado mientras repasábamos nuestras materias en la habitación, picaron a la puerta:

-¿Disculpen señoritas tienen un minuto? - nuestra tutora siempre tan amable y atenta con nosotras.

-Si… - Bella siempre era la primera en hablar.

-Me gustaría que conociesen a sus nuevos compañeros de habitación, acaban de llegar al orfanato espero que se lleven bien y se ayuden mutuamente con lo que necesiten - tras esas palabras entraron dos chicos a la habitación, y la tutora se retiro.

-Hola… soy Edward Cullen – Bella parecía estar en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos cuando el chico hablo.

-Yo soy Jasper – o dios mío como había dicho que se llamaba? Creo que fue amor a primera vista! Era un chico alto cuya figura estaba dominada por unos bíceps y un abdomen bien marcados, rubio, con unos ojos azulados que hicieron que mi corazón dejara de latir por un instante; y su voz potente se grabó en mi mente.

-m…u…c…h…o gusto!- Se puede saber que estaba diciendo? Yo comportándome de esta manera tan estúpida?

BELLA POV

Se que no se le puede pedir milagros a la vida porque nada va a cambiar, se que no sirve de nada soñar cosas imposibles como que tu príncipe azul venga a rescatarte y estoy cansada de que todo el mundo diga lo mismo Bella, sal de tus fantasías y pisa el suelo con los dos pies. Hoy hace 12 años, 12 insoportables años que murieron mis padres y todavía no lo he aceptado, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que cualquier día entren y nos saquen de este maldito lugar, porque pese a que tengamos muchos amigos y nos traten muy bien no es lo mismo que estar en casa. Hecho de menos mi habitación sola para mí, el salón con todas las fotos de la familia, ver a papa tocar el piano, escuchar las risas de mi madre y sobretodo poder salir con mi hermana al jardín y revolcarnos por la hierba hasta que mama nos diga que es la hora de la cena. Mi día a día era deprimente no me quería levantar no quería hacer nada, parecía que la muerta fuera yo y no mis padres. Pero todo esto cambio cuando lo conocí. El día que menos esperaba nuestra tutora nos dijo que vendrían dos nuevos alumnos a nuestro dormitorio. Entraron con timidez pero con una enorme sonrisa que les iluminaba la cara. Pese a que fueran dos alumnos nuevos solo preste atención al primero que entro a nuestra habitación; era un chico alto, pálido y delgado pero a la vez musculoso, tenia el pelo ligeramente ondulado y cobrizo pero lo que más destacaba en el eran sus ojos, esos ojos de color verde que eran una atracción para todo el que lo viera, esos ojos que llegaron e hicieron que la tristeza de mi alma se viera eclipsada por su belleza. Tenia claro que él nunca se fijaría en mi ya que el más que una persona humana parecía un dios en cambio yo era una chica corriente alta, morena pero no era el prototipo de chica a la cual todo el mundo se queda mirando; estaba en mi peso ideal pero en mi opinión me sobran unos cuantos quilos; tenia el pelo largo, moreno y liso y hacia juego con mis ojos achocolatados.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: SENTIMIENTOS**

BELLA POV

-Yo soy Jasper – dijo el otro chico que venía junto a mi dios.

- M…u…c…h…o gusto! – mi hermana tartamudeando? No era propio de ella parece que no soy la única que quedo deslumbrada por estos chicos.

- Yo soy Bella y esta es mi hermana Alice; es un verdadero placer tener nueva gente por este lugar esto se esta volviendo tan monótono… – menos mal que alcance a decir algo porque con los ojos de Edward puestos en mi me faltaba el aire.

- Podrían enseñarnos como es este lugar por dentro por favor, es que con lo que alcanzamos a ver seguro que nos perdemos enseguida – otra característica más de mi apuesto chico es educado y responsable. Un momento dije mi apuesto chico? Esta claro que te estas volviendo loca Bella.

- Claro, con mucho gusto – las palabras salieron de la boca de Alice como si fuera una carrera y el que terminara antes la frase ganara.

Salimos de la habitación los 4 juntos, les enseñamos cada remoto lugar del orfanato; las aulas que pese a tener las paredes pintadas de color negro tenia unos magníficos ventanales que dejaban pasar toda la luz del día; el comedor, con las mujeres que nos daban esa horrible comida que parecía que llevara 3 días hecha y la sirvieran ahora; la sala de recreación que siempre estaba llena de los demás alumnos ya que allí se encontraban las únicas televisiones que había en este lugar, también se encontraban allí unos comodísimos sofás que según nos decía nuestra tutora eran importados de la India y unas cuantas máquinas de juego como un futbolín, unas dianas… Pero el lugar que más me gusto de mostrar, el que quería que Edward viera era el jardín, mi sitio preferido, por el día era una especie de selva con todo tipo de plantas y flores y con unos animales que la primera vez que los vi no supe identificarlos; pero lo mejor era por la noche ya que parecía que ese lugar cobrara vida, toda la iluminación que encontrabas en ese jardín provenía de una planta que le daba un toque dorado a toda la estancia y parecía que te encontraras perdida en un enorme prado en el cual de un momento a otro podrían aparecer seres imaginarios como hadas o nomos… Como me gustaría poder venir una noche a este hermoso lugar con Edward… Si lo se dejando otra vez mi imaginación inventar sus propias fantasías.

Es… precioso. – dijo Edward mientras contemplaba cada parte del jardín.

Es el lugar al que suelo acudir cuando siento que no puedo más en este lugar, cuando quiero pensar con tranquilidad y estar sola por un momento- añadí yo un poco emocionada ante su comentario.

Pues a mi me gusta más la sala de videojuegos – dijo Jasper y miro a Edward como si lo que hubiéramos dicho fuera todo demasiado cursi.

Yo coincido contigo – opino Alice, la mire con cara de reproche pues sabía que este también era su lugar favorito, pero con la mirada que me respondió comprendí que lo hacía por el chico, como podía gustarle Jasper si no mostraba nada de sensibilidad?.

Si quieren ir para la sala de recreación vayan yo puedo continuar con Bella. – dijo Edward.

Muy bien, nos vemos luego en la habitación hermanita, Jasper es por aquí… - Alice como no dejándome a solas con un chico para que no me sintiera tan mal, siempre hacía lo mismo, pero esta vez fue Edward quien quería estar a solas conmigo no? Bella deja de soñar nunca se fijaría en ti.

Bueno… no esta tan mal como creía, esperaba encontrarme arañas y cosas de ese estilo o que fuera un centro lleno de muertos como en las películas de miedo- me dijo mientras nos sentábamos en un banco del jardín, porque era tan guapo y que hacía en un lugar como este?

Mmmm… si no has visto los muertos es porque todavía no te enseñe el sótano esta plagado de huérfanos asesinados- empezamos a reír, escuche su risa, era tan hermosa como todo su ser… Me estaba enamorando? No por favor Bella ni se te ocurra hacerlo, pese a que me pegara mentalmente para no hacerlo creo que mi corazón pensaba solo.

Sabes, creo que no eres como las demás chicas, te veo diferente y eso me gusta, todas las chicas se juntan conmigo solo porque les atrae mi físico y eso es algo que odio, una persona no es solo físico además estoy seguro que si las chicas que tanto me persiguen me conocieran un poco más seguro que saldrían corriendo… - fue un comentario que dijo en voz alta pero parece que lo dijera más para sí mismo.

No creo que seas solo físico, ni que las chicas saldrían espantadas, en los pocos minutos que llevo contigo me e dado cuenta de que eres una persona sensible, honesta, educada… - si seguía diciendo más adjetivos creo que no le hará falta mucho para darse cuenta de lo que siento por él.

Después de que dijera esas palabras se me quedo mirando a los ojos por un largo rato, creo que nos podíamos comunicar por la mirada ya que dicen que es el espejo del alma, pero su mirada era tan dulce, tan tierna, tan… tuve que agachar la cabeza porque si no lo hacía acabaría abalanzándome sobre él y no quería cometer un error. Parece que eso a él no le gusto ya que puso su mano en mi barbilla y alzo mi cabeza hasta que nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y con la otra mano coloco un mechón de mi pelo que se había salido de su lugar. Mi corazón quería salirse de mí llevaba las pulsaciones tan rápidas que las notaba en las orejas y las manos. Edward se fue acercando más y más a mí, su boca fue buscando la mía a la misma vez que cerraba sus ojos y los míos lo imitaban y acto seguido…

ALICE POV

Junto a Bella les enseñamos cada parte del orfanato, me pareció de lo más aburrido pero con tal de estar al lado de Jasper haría cualquier cosa. Llegamos al jardín, y Edward y Bella empezaron a hablar de lo maravilloso que encontraban aquel lugar pero pareció que a Jasper no le agradaba demasiado, Edward sugirió que fuéramos a la sala de recreación, a mi me pareció una magnifica idea dejamos a los tortolitos solos y nosotros continuamos nuestro camino. Mientras estábamos intentando echar una partida al billar, dado que a mi no se me da muy bien, Jasper decidió echarme una mano. Se coloco detrás de mí, acercando su cuerpo al mío, era muy calido, coloco una de sus manos en mi pierna mientras que con la otra me indicaba la postura que mi cuerpo tenia que tomar, creo que era la primera vez que le daba a una bola en mi vida!

- Hey parejita! – o no, ya había llegado el pesado de turno. Era Demetri un ex novio mio que tuve hasta que descubrí que me ponía los cuernos con Rosalie, una de mis mejores amigas. Jasper se distancio rápidamente de mí.

- Que te atrae a ti por aquí? – le pregunte en un impulso de rabia.

- Tenia ganas de verte - de que va este niño?

- Pues ya te las puedes ir quitando, no ves que estoy ocupada.

- Que tienes tu que ver con el nuevo? Ya tiene demasiadas admiradoras como para que tú seas una más.

- Yo no soy una más, yo no soy como las demás chicas que van detrás de él- me estaba contradiciendo a mi misma.

Tras decir esas palabras Jasper me miro con frialdad, lanzó el palo de billar contra la mesa y se marcho echando chispas.- no se a que venia esa actitud, creo que no había dicho nada… ¿malo?

- Te has dado cuenta de lo que has conseguido – con cada cosa que decía me sentía mas furiosa.

- Crees que voy a dejar que seas solo suya?! – ya le había dejado claro que no quería volver a saber nada de él después de lo que me hizo, pero creo que no se entero demasiado bien.

- No vuelvas a interponerte en mi camino – esas palabras se las dije en un acto de histeria.

- Bueno en realidad solo venia a decirte que la tutora te anda buscando pero viéndote con ese panoli me han entrado ganas de arruinaros la fiesta ya que parecíais divertiros mucho tan pegaditos el uno del otro.

En un impulso que no acabe de entender, empezaron a derramarse lagrimas de mis ojos, no por tristeza sino de pura rabia. Demetri al verme así parece que se ablando e intento consolarme, me abrazo por la espalda, yo no hice nada al respeto, me di media vuelta para poder enterrar mi cara en su pecho, pero al ver los ojos de mi amado posados en mí con el desprecio gravado en ellos, me aparte con un ágil movimiento de él. Jasper salio de la sala y yo seguía sus pasos intentado alcanzarle.

- Se puede saber porque vas tras de mi? – me dijo con crueldad.

- Solo quería decirte que ha sido un tremendo malentendido.

- Un malentendido? No tienes porque darme explicaciones de lo que haces o dejas de hacer con otros hombres.

Me quede allí, plantada mientras él se iba alejando cada vez más de mí, sin poder hacer nada al respeto, porque el amor tenía que doler así? Porque todo tenía que ser tan complicado…


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: CONFUSION**

BELLA POV

Hola hermosa- porqueeee???? Porque tenía que llegar este idiota, egoísta y acabar con lo que iba a pasar entre Edward y yo??

Porque no te vas a molestar a otra parte, Alec - dije furiosa. Alec era un amigo que hicimos a los pocos meses de que Alice y yo entráramos en este lugar, le encantaba hacerme de rabiar, y lo que Alec menos soportaba era que cualquier chico se acercara a mi, no entiendo porque la verdad, al principio cuando me juntaba con él me gustaba muchísimo, estaba como obsesionada por él y él solo me veía como una amiga y ahora que era yo la que pasaba completamente de él se dedicaba a hacerme sus bromitas pesadas que me tenían más que harta.

No me voy a otra parte, porque en otra parte no estas tu – y puso esa sonrisa suya de niño inocente. Pese a que Edward y yo nos habíamos separado me tenía agarrada por la cintura para no dejarme ir tan fácilmente, eso me encanto sentía su piel en contacto con la mía y eso hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina; lo que Edward no sabía ni podía imaginar era que Alec no se iría hasta que no nos viera a cada uno en la punta opuesta del otro.

Por si no te das cuenta estamos ocupados, así que si no te importa nos gustaría poder continuar hablando sin tu presencia por favor - parecía que Edward tenía tantas ganas de estar a solas conmigo como yo de estar con él.

Bueno, la verdad es que vengo aquí porque tu tutora me a dicho que si te veía que te dijera que fueras a hablar con ella que tiene algo urgente que comunicarte a ti y a tu hermana así que yo vine a decírtelo a ti y Demetri fue a avisar a Alice ya que a ella la vieron en la sala de recreación.- Aclaro Alec

¿Que mi tutora tiene que hablar conmigo? De algo urgente? – de que demonios querría hablar ahora con nosotras?

Creo que eso he dicho vaya pero igual me equivoco- dijo Alec en tono irónico.

Uf…. Edward tengo que ir a ver que quiere ves a dar una vuelta si te apetece y luego te busco vale? – le dije desesperada a Edward.

Te estaré esperando en la habitación, tengo que deshacer la maleta y acomodarme un poco, luego nos vemos- Edward se levantó, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue por dónde habíamos entrado.

Estarás contento no? – Salí por la otra entrada del jardín hecha una furia, para encararme con ese asunto tan urgente que tenía la tutora que comunicarnos y mientras me alejaba de Alec creo que dijo algo como No del todo o algo parecido pero no estoy muy segura.

La reunión con nuestra tutora fue algo rápida ya que mi hermana parecía estar en el planeta Jasperini, que le abría pasado con él? parecía tan triste...tan vacía, no tenia ganas de ir pegando tortas a todo dios pero si ese cretino se atrevía a hacerle daño a mi hermana no se iría de rositas eso que lo tuviera bien claro porque si hay algo en la vida que me importa es mi hermana y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por ella. Así que viendo el estado en el que estábamos la tutora prefirió posponer nuestra reunión hasta que el ambiente estuviera mejor. Al salir de esa reunión lo primero que hicimos fue ir a clase ya que teníamos mucha materia que adelantar pero de mi cabeza no podían salir los dos chicos nuevos que habían venido, uno que estaba provocando que la alegría de mi hermana se viera oscurecida por la tristeza y por la melancolía, y eso que solo hacía horas que se conocían pero se engancho mucho de él aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, y el otro Edward había llegado para sacarme de mi mundo de fantasía y hacer que mis sueños se hicieran realidad haciendo que mi príncipe azul viniera a por mi pero sentía que tanta felicidad no podía acabar del todo bien… Temía que Edward acabara haciéndome daño así que creo que lo mejor seria darle su espacio por unos días hasta que pueda aclarar bien mis sentimientos y ver si de verdad estoy enamorada de él.

ALICE POV

Ya han pasado dos días desde que Edward y Jasper han entrado en nuestras vidas, mí hermana me a confesado que siente una fuerte atracción hacia Edward. Sinceramente esos hermanos tienen un fuerte atractivo sobre las mujeres, no hay ni una sola chica en el orfanato que no hable de ellos, desde luego no pasan desapercibidos, al principio pensaba que seria cosa del destino que nos hubiese tocado en la misma habitación pero creo que yo para el no soy nada mas que una vulgar amiga mas... ¿Porque el Amor siempre va a conjunto con el dolor?

-Alice...Alice...vamos el despertador ya hace tiempo que a sonado! -mi hermana como siempre tan oportuna con mis pensamientos.

-mm...un rato mas...-¿porque nos obligaran a ducharnos antes de ir a clase?

-Tu misma, Jasper entrara de un momento a otro, para cambiarse de ropa.

-queeeeeeee!-había escuchado bien?-me levante de un golpe y retire las sabanas que cubrían mi cuerpo medio desnudo, mi hermana echo a reír, y me dijo:

-Lo sabía, te gusta Jasper!- no puede ser, como se ha dado cuenta? Creo que era demasiado obvio.

-No se lo dirás a nadie verdad?-no quería que nadie supiese de mi amor secreto.

-No, te lo prometo.- esas palabras me aliviaron en gran parte. Siempre he sabido que podía confiar en mi hermana pero no sentía que tuviera el valor suficiente como para explicarle mis sentimientos, ha pesar que ella me había contado los suyos.-sentí el impulso de abrazarla, y así lo hice.

-Buenos días chicas -dijo Edward, tan elegante como siempre -cuanto tiempo se suponía que estaba escuchando nuestra conversación?

-bu..Buenos días!-ja ja ja, Bella estaba coladita por él.

-Y...tu hermano?-Admito que lo dije con algo de timidez.

-Estaba ablando con su noviecita! -no se porque puse cara de asombro, si yo ya sabia que no tenia posibilidades con él, pero lo que si recuerdo muy bien es que salí casi llorando de mi dormitorio dejando a mi hermana allí dentro con su querido Edward.

BELLA POV

Alice había salido corriendo después de que Edward entrara en la habitación y con ello nos había dejado solos.

Creo que tenemos algo pendiente no señorita, lleva como dos días huyendo de mí y cuando llego a la habitación de noche ya estas durmiendo, que es lo que temes enfrentar? – me pregunto mientras se acercaba más a mi.

Na..na..da, y yo no he estado huyendo de ti solo que no coincidíamos eso es todo, no tengo motivos para querer escaparme…- Bella, que estas diciendo llevas 2 días escondiéndote de él porque temes que lo que dejaste a medias en el jardín acabe pasando y con ello te enganches más de él, pero es que es tan hermoso, tan atento, pero el no siente lo mismo, pero entonces porque te busca tanto porque quiere estar a mi lado?

En ese caso, ahora que te tengo frente a frente, quería darte algo que te pertenece desde hace tiempo.

Edward se posiciono a escasos centímetros de mi, bajando su rostro y acercándolo al mio, sentía su aliento en mi cara y su respiración acompasarse con la mía, ambas aceleradas, sus manos se situaron una a cada lado de mi cintura acercando mi cuerpo más al suyo hasta que estuvieron tan juntos que parecieron uno, enrolle mis manos alrededor de su perfecto cuello para poder tocar su cabello y desenredar con mis dedos los pequeños rizos que tenia en su nuca, y poco a poco sentí como sus labios se posaron en los míos con tal suavidad y dulzura que parecía estar envuelta en una nube de algodón. Su boca se abrió y su lengua busco paso en mi boca mientras la mía lo imitaba, así en nuestra particular lucha de lenguas no llegaba a imaginar nada mejor, esto rozaba la perfección. No quería que nunca acabara quería estar por siempre y para siempre unida a él, a mi razón de vivir desde hace apenas unos días, como las cosas cambian en un pequeño instante. Alguien carraspeo en la puerta de la habitación y por fuerza nos tuvimos que separar.

Veo que usted y el señor Cullen se han convertido en compañeros muy íntimos, o me equivoco? – dijo nuestra tutora alzando una de sus cejas.

Señorita Black, no es lo que usted piensa se lo puedo asegurar, vera… - Edward como siempre tan caballeroso.

No hace falta que me de ningún tipo de explicación, los dos son bastante mayores para saber lo que se hacen, solo venia a informar a la señorita Swan de que su hermana esta en el pasillo en un estado no muy bueno y no quiere hablar con nadie, me gustaría que fuera a ver que le ocurre si no le importa - Y acto seguido salio de la habitación, que era lo que había dicho que le había pasado a mi hermana?

Será mejor que vaya a ver – antes de salir Edward me hizo voltear me agarro de nuevo por la cintura y me regalo otro de sus lindos besos y no pude evitar sonreír.

ALICE POV

Al salir tan deprisa tope casualmente con mi "amado"...que me agarro de un brazo y me pregunto confuso que que me pasaba, me seco las lagrimas con su mano y me beso la frente.¿Porque hacia semejante cosa? el no sentía nada por mi!,me estaba dando falsas esperanzas...

-Alice, que te pasa?-me miro con cara de asombro.

-No te importa, no necesito que te preocupes por mi.-¿porque le había dicho eso?¿esas palabras salieron realmente de mi boca?

-Muy bien como quieras -se aparto de mi lado y continúo su recorrido.

Las lagrimas no dejaban de brotar era como un grifo que no se puede cerrar, mí hermana vino corriendo dándose media vuelta y preguntándome que, que había ocurrido, se lo explique todo, pero por mas que me diera su apoyo no podía dejar de llorar…

Ese día no fui a clase le dije a la profesora que no me encontraba bien y que me quedaría en mi dormitorio, me acosté en la cama y me quede rendida, no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando escuche unos gritos en el pasillo y salí a ver que pasaba.

Eran unos muchachos peleándose, creo que serian de un curso inferior al mio.

-Eh tu! ¿Que coño miras?-que vulgar me pareció ese niño.

-e..Esto no yo solo salí a ver que pasaba porque hacían mucho ruido.-no sabia que decir.

-Mm...interesante! -escuche detrás de mí, alguien me agarro por la espalda y me empujo contra la pared.

-Mira que tenemos aquí! -¿lo decía por mi?-era un chico moreno con el pelo cuidadosamente ondulado, de unos 14 años, más o menos, creí escuchar que se llamaba James, parecía como si fuera el líder de todos los chicos que me rodeaban.

-Suéltame!-me tenían acorralada en la pared y encima me estaban acosando! pero bueno que se creen estos mocosos que soy yo algún juego erótico? Le metí un empujón a ese tal James pero resulto que el intento de quitármelo de encima resulto fallido, a cambio del empujón él me agarro de los brazos con mas fuerza y me beso! -su lengua entro con firmeza dentro de mi boca, sentía su saliva dentro de mi. Su lengua se movía con rapidez dejando cada parte de mi boca al descubierto.

-No, suéltame, suéltame!-en los momentos como este suele aparecer tu príncipe azul, pero eso solo sale en las películas.

Los otros chicos me agarraron las manos mientras su querido líder me iba desabrochando la blusa, me metió la mano por debajo del uniforme y me toco el pecho.

-No, hay no!-no serbia de nada gritar.

-Cállate, si sigues gritando nos van a descubrir!- puso su mano sobre mi boca para que no pudiera gritar.

-mm...-era inútil resistirme yo sola contra 3 chicos nunca podría, necesitaba un milagro.

-Chicos sujétenla bien!-¿porque había dicho esas palabras?-la mano que tenia libre la poso por debajo de mi falda tocándome los muslos mientras iba subiendo, ¿hasta donde quería seguir?

Introdujo uno de sus dedos por debajo de mi ropa interior, yo intente cerrar las piernas pero los otros chicos no me dieron oportunidad de defender mi virginidad, estaba paralizada, no podía moverme ni un milímetro si la cosa seguía así estaba perdida.

-Se puede saber que demonios esta pasando aquí?!-era Edward!

- A ti que coño te importa, metete en tus asuntos!

-Oye niñito de papa conmigo menos eh, se lo quito de encima de un puñetazo.

-Vosotros si no queréis que os pase lo mismo ya podéis salir de aquí pitando! -los otros chicos cogieron a James y se fueron corriendo sin mirar atrás.

-Alice estas bien?- todavía no había asimilado lo que me acababa de pasar.

ERA EDWARD MI PRINCIPE AZUL!?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: MALENTENDIDOS**

ALICE POV

Era Edward mi príncipe azul ¿? -imposible! O si ?¿ que se supone que era lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese momento como para decir eso? Fue un terrible malentendido, el pasaba por hay y decidió ayudar a una amiga nada mas. Quien le gustaba Edward era mi hermana y no a mi, creo…

Decidí no decirle a nadie lo que acababa de suceder, ni siquiera se lo dije a mi hermana, porque si se enteraba de que unos chicos me habían echo algo, la cosa no acabaría muy bien, ella era muy protectora conmigo, además en el caso de que le dijera que su amorcito me había salvado de esa situación…espera he dicho amorcito? No puede ser ¿acaso estoy celosa de mi hermana?

Pero no se supone que a mí quien me gustaba era Jasper?

-Alice, Alice… me estas prestando atención? -de que se supone que me estaba hablando? Pero la pregunta es porque estaba yo ablando con Demetri?!

-Emm…No…jeje…- Vaya respuesta.

-Haber lo que te iba diciendo…esta noche vamos a montar una pequeña fiesta Alec y yo y me preguntaba si a ti y a tu hermana os apetecería venir?

-Estas de coña? Nunca accedería a ir a una fiesta, por pequeña que fuera si vas tú!

-Abra alcohol!

-Eso no tiene nada que ver…-o si? Dicen que el alcohol hace que te olvides de las cosas...a lo mejor podría olvidarme de los Cullen aunque fuera solo por una noche.

-Estas segura? En ese caso no puedo hacer nada…-se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con resignación.

-Un momento. Creo que si que iré. –se giro y me miro con cara de asombro.

-Lo dices enserio? No estaré soñando no?-se pellizco la mejilla como si lo que le había dicho fuera la cosa mas extraña que hubiera escuchado nunca, y en realidad lo era!

-Emm…si -todavía no se porque estoy actuando de esta forma.

-Bien! Pues a las 22:00h, en mi dormitorio, dile a tu hermana que también se venga.

-OK. -en realidad solamente quería olvidarme de todo y pasar un rato divertido.

Fui en busca de mi hermana que seguramente se encontraba en algún rincón del orfanato pensando en Edward. Camine y camine, pero no la encontraba por ninguna parte, justamente cuando me había dado por vencida...la vi! Estaba con...Jasper? Que hacia con él? Me dirigí hacia donde estaban situados lo más rápidamente posible.

-Que hacéis los dos juntos!?-creo que lo dije con algo de rabia, pero no se bien bien porque.

-Esto...no pienses mal hermanita.-dijo Bella para tranquilizarme.

-Bueno yo si molesto, mejor me voy.-dio media vuelta y se fue alejando marcando el paso.

No entendía porque Jasper y mi hermana se encontraban a solas hablando…aunque preferí no saberlo para no desilusionarme.

-Esta noche hay una fiesta con alcohol, te apetece venir?-no sabia bien bien como decírselo, para que accediera a venir.

-Esto..esta noche, ya había echo planes -dijo pausadamente.

-Con quien si se puede saber?-admito que le conteste borde mente.

Con quien va a ser. –respondió de forma algo misteriosa.

De acuerdo, lo admito en ese momento me hice un poco la olla. no entendía muy bien el significado de lo que me había dicho mi hermana.¿con quien se supone que había quedado con Jasper o con Edward? Le pregunte con quien había quedado varias veces pero ella agachaba la cabeza sonrojadamente y decía:

-Es un secreto, si tanto lo quieres saber tienes que adivinarlo.

Me estaba poniendo echa una furia, sea como sea mi hermana no puede quedar con ninguno de los dos, tiene que venir conmigo…me repetía en mi cabeza una vez tras otra.

De repente se me ocurrió un plan.

Le dije a mi hermana que si antes de quedar con "esa persona" que no tengo ni idea de quien podía ser, le apetecería quedar conmigo un momento a solas, porqué le tenia que explicar algo realmente urgente, por supuesto ella accedió, sin esperarse la trampa que le había preparado!

BELLA POV

Pase casi todo el día al lado de Edward, menos en las horas de clase que nos teníamos que separar realmente se me hacían interminables las horas lejos de él pero ahora que sabía que también sentía lo mismo por mí no me importaba ya que sabía que cuando estuviese a su lado podría robarme todas las caricias que quisiera ya que mi cuerpo le pertenecía por completo a él. A la hora de la comida en vez de ir al salón como solíamos hacer preferimos comer en la habitación para tomarnos nuestro propio postre. No se cuantas horas pasaron así, yo sentada encima suyo mientras nos comíamos a besos. Solo descendí de mi mundo de sueños cuando entro en la habitación Jasper.

Ui, lo siento no sabia que había nadie en la habitación – Jasper intento disculparse, creo que ahora que lo conocía un poco más no me caía tan mal como al principio.

No importa, de todas formas Edward tenía que irse a hablar con sus amiguitos del partido de fútbol que habrá el próximo miércoles.

Que ganas tienes de que me vaya lejos no?- dijo Edward con tono de reproche pero lo calle con un beso.

Sabes perfectamente que no es así tonto, pero te tienes que ir y yo tengo que hablar con Jasper.

Te apetece una cena para nosotros dos, solos, en el jardín… pero no se lo digas a nadie para que no interrumpan como este memo – y miro a Jasper con cara de rencor y no pude evitar echarme a reír.

Me encantaría – Edward se levanto de la cama, me dio un beso y le dio un manotazo en broma a Jasper en la cabeza.

Que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – dijo Jasper extrañado.

Resulta que mi hermana lleva unos cuantos días extraña y no suelta palabra de lo que le pasa tu no sabrás nada que me informe de lo que pasa verdad?

Yo porque tendría que saberlo? Sino te lo cuenta a ti pretendes que me lo diga a mi, pregúntaselo a su amigo ese tal Demetri que seguro que lo sabe por lo visto se llevan muy bien no? – me dijo de forma malhumorada.

Y acaso te molesta? Jasper dime la verdad a ti te gusta mi hermana verdad, pese a que tengas novia noto como la miras y aunque no se lo he dicho se que estas coladito por ella admítelo – le dije en un tono que le había escuchado utilizar miles de veces a mi hermana cuando quería conseguir algo.

Que hacéis los dos juntos?- oh oh ahora seguro que no me lo dirá, ¿porque Alice se ponía así encima que la intentaba ayudar.?

Esto...no pienses mal hermanita – le dije en un intento de que no pensara mal.

Bueno yo si molesto, mejor me voy – traidor, me dejaba sola, pero esta me la pagaría.

Mi hermana me estuvo explicando que se celebraba una fiesta esta noche pero yo ya había quedado con Edward y como me pidió que no le dijera nada a nadie pos así lo hice y parecía que a mi hermana no le gustara mucho que le ocultara las cosas. Luego me comento que tenia que decirme algo urgente y para compensarla le dije que iría no quería tener problemas con ella además tenia unas ganas locas de estar a solas con Edward y de que nadie nos interrumpiera ya que siempre llegado alguien en el momento más oportuno… Pero esta noche seria diferente estaba dispuesta a entregarme a Edward como nunca lo había hecho nunca, quería tenerlo y que el me tuviera… No sabia que ponerme, si maquillarme o no estaba tan nerviosa que mas de una vez tropecé con el escritorio y me caí al suelo de bruces, espero que no deje marcas porque sino…


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: DESPEDIDAS**

ALICE POV

Después de hablar con mi hermana, fui en busca de Jasper. Necesitaba saber de que habían estado hablando el y Bella. Cuando lo encontré estaba junto con su queridísima noviecita…no estaba celosa solo que me ponía de los nervios que no se diera cuenta de que Rosalie lo estaba utilizando para darme celos, me acerque sigilosamente, pero esa furcía me vio y se acerco mas a Jasper pasando sus largos brazos por su cintura y besándolo mientras me guiñaba un ojo! Definitivamente esa chica quería darme celos. Cuando Jasper me vio se aparto rápidamente de Rosalie y ella lo miro con resignación.

-Cuanto tiempo hace que estas aquí? –me dijo el algo enojado.

-El suficiente como para ver ese besito de peliculón! –respondí en un tono irónico.

-No entiendo porque nos as venido a molestar ¿acaso estas celosa?-Rosalie como siempre tan..Despreciable!

-Cállate! –grito Jasper, pero ¿porque?

-No necesito que nadie me defienda, sabes perfectamente que no tengo celos de ti!

-si tu lo dices, jm- después de decir eso se dio media vuelta y se fue presumidamente pero la jugada no le salio tan bien como ella esperaba porque al girarse se estampo contra una de las columnas del centro.

-no entiendo como puedes estar saliendo con una persona tan vulgar! jajaja –esas palabras me delataron, creo que incluso Jasper se dio algo de cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza, suerte que ella se había ido porque me estaba entrando un ataque de celos y creo que en ese momento la abría cojido por los pelos y no precisamente por los de la cabeza…

-ni yo-esa fue la única respuesta que salio de su boca.

Tras decir eso se me quedo mirando a los ojos, no necesitábamos palabras para entendernos era realmente un sueño, estaba muy feliz, me di cuenta de que a quien amaba de verdad era a el y a nadie mas! Me abrazo con fuerza y yo lo correspondí. Levantó su cabeza y me volvió a mirar fijamente, con su mano empezó a acariciar mis labios y fue acercando su rostro a ellos, me beso con la mayor dulzura con la que jamás me habían besado, estaba totalmente envuelta en la felicidad cuando por desgracia recordé el malvado plan que haría que se destruyera la felicidad de mi hermana, aparte a Jasper rápidamente y Salí corriendo dejando a mi amado atrás con cara de asombro por la reacción que estaba teniendo, fui en busca de mi hermana que lo mas probable es que estuviera esperándome en la cafetería, pero lo que ella no sabia es que en realidad no la estaba esperando yo si no Alec. Cuando llegue a la cafetería no había nadie era como si todo aquello estuviera desierto ,¿seria demasiado tarde? El caso es que yo sola había metido a mi hermana en un grandioso lió…Le había dicho de quedar a solas en la cafetería supuestamente para explicarle algo muy importante, y todo esto porque lo hacía? Porque estaba celosa de que mi hermana estuviera empezando a ser feliz en este lugar!? Me e dado cuenta de que a mí no me gusta Edward, a mi quien me gusta es Jasper! Fui corriendo a la habitación de Alec y Demetri y el resultado fue que vi a hermana tumbada en la cama con Alec encima, intente ayudarla pero el intento fue fallido, porque Demetri se me echo encima, echaba una peste a alcohol muy fuerte, iba totalmente borracho! Grite con todas mis fuerzas y en ese entonces intervino Edward que se quedo de piedra al ver el panorama, después de eso se quito de encima a los dos borrachos y Bella del disgusto se desmayo.

-Bella ,Bella..-Edward estaba muy preocupado, agarro a Alec por los hombros y empezó a gritarle sobre que le había echo a Bella, pero el estaba fuera de combate, tras eso cojió a mi hermana y nos fuimos para nuestra recamara.

El me pregunto una y otra vez que había pasado pero yo solo podía llorar ¿Qué había echo? Le e destrozado la vida a mi hermana! Soy despreciable, esa palabra era la única que se repetía en mi mente una vez tras otra.

Bella estaba echada en la cama cuando abrió los ojos.

Bella, Bella al fin despertaste… me tenias preocupada – ahora que había abierto los ojos me sentía mas aliviada!

Que paso? Donde esta Edward? No te imaginas el sueño que tuve – estaba destrozada!

Oh Bella cuanto lo siento, no pretendía que esto terminara así, no era mi intención que te hiciera lo que te hizo yo solo quería… -solo alcance a decir esas palabras antes de que mis ojos empezaran a derramar centenares de lagrimas…

Edward empezó a hablar, había conseguido que se pelearan pero no podía hacer nada para que se reconciliasen…me odio a mi misma ,dentro de poco seré tan o mas despreciable que Rosalie!

BELLA POV

Nose que estaba haciendo porque estaba actuando de este modo, yo quería huir de ese lugar pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba sentía sus labios recorriendo mi cuerpo, sus manos desabrochando mi sujetador y cuando lograron su cometido descendieron para intentar meterse dentro de mi ropa interior y meterse dentro de mi, sentía sus dedos dentro de mi vagina, saliendo y entrado con ferocidad y moviéndolos dentro de mi como si en ello se dejara la vida. Mientras jugaba con sus dedos en mi interior, su boca estaba ocupada en mi delantera, succionando mi pezón y apretándome el pecho como si pretendiera sacar leche de el. En que momento comenzó esto, no debería de haber venido jamás, porque Alice permitía esto, porque nadie me sacaba de aquí, Edward oh Edward perdóname no quería que esto ocurriera se me fue de las manos, ojalá fueran tus manos las que me acariciaran y no las de este sucio ser que mas que acariciarme esta destrozando mi interior, me esta destrozando la vida… De repente todo esto acabo, no sentía la opresión de ese inmundo ser encima mio, escuchaba de fondo como unos chillidos, quien gritaba? Edward? Estaba allí, me había visto en este estado? No por favor que todo esto sea un sueño, que solo este soñando y cuando abra mis ojos toda esta pesadilla haya acabado por favor…

Desperté, estaba recostada en mi cama y todo estaba en paz, la cabeza me daba muchas vueltas y tenia como nauseas, quería levantarme pero como en mi sueño ocurría mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, porque todo había sido un sueño verdad?

Bella, Bella al fin despertaste… me tenias preocupada – era la voz de Alice.

Que paso? Donde esta Edward? No te imaginas el sueño que tuve – me reconforto escuchar la voz de mi hermana.

Oh Bella cuanto lo siento, no pretendía que esto terminara así, no era mi intención que te hiciera lo que te hizo yo solo quería… - los sollozos que empezaron a salir de la boca de Alice me partieron el alma, no solo por el hecho de verla en ese estado sino por comprender de que mi pesadilla fue real, que si paso lo que paso.

Donde esta Edward, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que explicarle… - no podía concluir las frases que era lo que le iba a explicar si ni yo misma sabia porque había ocurrido todo.

Estoy aquí Bella, y no te molestes en decir nada, se perfectamente lo que ocurrió – Edward hablaba de una forma muy calmada.

Entonces, olvidemos lo que paso, empecemos de cero…- Edward no dejo que terminará de hablar.

Una cosa es que sepa lo que paso, y otra muy diferente es que sea capaz de empezar de cero, Bella porque acudiste? Porque no viniste al jardín como estaba planeado? Preferiste ir a revolcarte con ese idiota y todavía no comprendo el porque, pero sinceramente prefiero no saber…- que estaba diciendo? Acaso no comprendía que yo no quería estar allí, no se dio cuenta en el estado en el que estaba, no entendía que lo que menos quería en este mundo era estar con otra persona que no fuera él…

No sabes lo que estas diciendo Edward, yo… yo, no estaba en todas mis casillas si lo hubiera estado no hubiese permitido que ese imbécil de Alec me tocara, Edward yo solo te quiero a ti.- Mis ruegos eran inútiles, la cara de Edward no cambiaba, no parecía entender lo que le explicaba y Alice, bueno ella estaba sumergida en el mundo de los mares de tanto llorar.

Sabes Bella, sinceramente hace un par de horas confiaba en tu amor ciegamente, ahora que te e visto en brazos de otro, no se que pensar, lo mejor será que me aleje por un tiempo de ti, necesito pensar con tranquilidad y olvidarme de todo un poco, ya le pedí a mis padres que me sacaran de este lugar por unos días, pero no te preocupes tienes a Alec por si necesitas algo, ya que veo que el te atiende mejor de lo que yo lo hago - o por favor estaba celoso de que, si yo no quería nada con Alec es mas lo odiaba con todo mi ser, en que momento el sueño más dulce que jamás haya tenido se convirtió en esta pesadilla?

Si eso es lo que piensas haya tu pero quiero que sepas que estas cometiendo un error, Alice por favor explícaselo tu, tienes que entenderme Edward no fue lo que tu piensas, de verdad yo te quiero con toda mi alma no me hagas esto por favor…- ahora la que lloraba era yo.

Es tarde, me tengo que ir, pero antes de irme quiero que sepas que eres la persona más importante que tengo en mi mundo, que me has hecho conocer el significado del amor y también el de la desilusión, que pese a que me marche siempre te voy a querer aunque eso no signifique que algún día volvamos a estar juntos, porque veo que los dos juntos no tenemos mucho futuro, te quiero Bella – cogió una bolsa que tenia encima de su cama y se fue por esa puerta que nos mantendría separados por mucho tiempo.

Bella, Bella… - Alice intentaba hablarme.

No me toques, voy a averiguar que demonios paso ayer y cuando lo sepa con exactitud los culpables no quedaran vivos eso te lo aseguro- me levante de la cama como una flecha, agarre lo primero que vi en el armario, y salí corriendo como pude hacia el único lugar donde su presencia no estuviera marcada por el dolor, mi jardín, nuestro jardín.


End file.
